Bang Bang
by BUndertakerHidan
Summary: Bang Bang- those two words haunt kiku since he was a child, even if those words were just for a cowboy game. One-shot. Ameripan. It's sad. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: Hetalia and it's character belong to Hidekazu Himaruya and the song Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) belongs to Nancy Sinatra. I own nothing

AN: This is all in Kiku's point of view, and although the song is sung by a girl, Kiku is still male in this.

I don't know if I got the point across, but I tried my best. It also works better to get the point across if you have the slow version of this song stuck in your head, or a slow sad song.

"BANG BANG!" That imaginary gun sounded and pierced through my heart. "BANG BANG" The shot was heard again as I collapsed on the floor "I got you didn't I?" His face would always appear right next to mine after those awful sounds. He would smile, and some how it made me smile too.

...

"Kiku, lets go aru" My older brother would say, marking my time to go. I always nod in response and follow him. But before I could ever go He would stop me and ask "We'll play cowboys next time again too right?" with that silly smile on His face. I would always nod, but inside I dreaded the sound of those imaginary shots in the imaginary guns that would pass through my heart.

As we walked home my brother, Yao, would always ask me if I had fun, but before I could answer he would talk about his time with Arthur, His brother. While he talked I always thought about those imaginary shots, and why they hurt so much even though they were imaginary. But of course I was five so in the end I always thought it was the way He said it. Maybe it was to loud... or to much like the movies, but it was an awful sound, that I knew. Those bang bangs that were intended for me, for me to fall, for me to … die.

"I wonder if he meant it...?"

"Hey Keeks~ what did ya call me over for~!" His smile, blinding made me lose my train of thought for a moment. "... well... I know you were with someone recently... but..." my cheeks were red and I looked down before I continued "I was wondering... if I could... make you mine...?" His face showed confusion until it lit up with embarrassment "Are you asking me out?" At that time in high school I could only nod, I was so naive, but I loved Him. For so long I loved Him, and I wanted to make Him mine "Really! Cool! Err I mean yes!" And with a kiss, He made me His.

…

"Bang bang...?" We were on our way to my home when He saw those words written on a fence. His face brightened at the memory. "Oh hey Keeks do you remember? We would always play that game … um Cowboys I think was the name. I would always go BANG BANG and I shot you down. BANG BANG and you'd hit the ground." He smiled at the memory but I didn't. Those words made me feel the shots through my heart again... and it made me want to fall again. It... hurt... "It's funny though! Your face, it was always blank... well until you left and it became sad... But I think anybody's face would look sad when they would have to leave the hero's presence!" He continued talking all the way to my home, but I didn't mind, I loved Him. Our whole lives and the only time when the talking stopped was when His lips were busy with mine.

"Welcome back aru" My brother would always say as I made my way to my room, but that time the rest of his sentence made me stop "Did I hear Alfred saying Bang Bang? Its been a while, since you guys played that little cowboy game right aru?" Nostalgia filled my brother and he returned doing what he was doing. I made my way up the stairs and into my room.

That day I forgot all my homework, but I remembered all those days where He would shoot me down with those awful sounds. "bang bang..." I felt the imaginary bullets again "...bang bang" I fell on top of my bed, those four bullets lodged in my heart. Along with all the others... maybe that's why I'm serious... my heart is made of bullets... Maybe He traded my heart for the bullets.

Its been years past our children days, years past our high school days. I'm old now, and I'm alone. My husband is gone, and I have no family. I'm alone now, in a home filled with other elderly people. I lost everything when He left, how He left... I don't know He just … died. He left through the door with a promise to come back, and a kiss... but He never came back. They never told me how He died, but He did.

"Mr. Honda, I was told to put some music on for you... I hope it will make you happier" my new assistant said, but I knew it wouldn't help. Every day I sit here by my window... waiting to join Him... My Alfred-kun.

The music from the old radio reached my ears.

_I was five and he was six  
>We rode on horses made of sticks<br>He wore black and I wore white  
>He would always win the fight<em>

_Bang bang, he shot me down  
>Bang bang, I hit the ground<br>Bang bang, that awful sound  
>Bang bang, my baby shot me down.<em>

_Seasons came and changed the time  
>When I grew up, I called him mine<br>He would always laugh and say  
>"Remember when we used to play?"<em>

_Bang bang, I shot you down  
>Bang bang, you hit the ground<br>Bang bang, that awful sound  
>Bang bang, I used to shoot you down.<em>

_Music played, and people sang  
>Just for me, the church bells rang. <em>

_Now he's gone, I don't know why  
>And till this day, sometimes I cry<br>He didn't even say goodbye  
>He didn't take the time to lie.<br>_

Tears flowed down my face. The reality of this song was too much. It was everything I felt, and how I could not explain it. This song, was my whole life summed up into two minutes of a somber woman singing a somber song with somber music. This is my whole life, and all I could do was curl up and cry in a chair that wasn't even mine. And Now...I somehow manage to miss those 'bang bangs' I used to hate and fear all my life.

_Bang bang, he shot me down  
>Bang bang, I hit the ground<br>Bang bang, that awful sound__  
>Bang bang, my baby shot me down...<em>

"...Bang... Ba...n..… g..."


End file.
